1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying information, and more particularly, to a system and method for displaying information related to an external object or an external device on a transparent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent display devices are considered next generation display devices. A transparent display device has a degree of transparency that enables a user to see an external object or an external device through the transparent display device.
However, a transparent display device does not display information related to the external object or the external device.